This invention relates generally to advertising or amusement devices and more particularly to a folding display apparatus for carrying advertisements thereon.
It is known to incorporate advertising in many different types of media such as print, sound, and video. Advertising is also often incorporated into common objects, such as pens and office supplies, that can be sold at low cost or provided gratis to a client. In addition to these known methods it is desirable to present advertising or information in a way which will attract a consumer's attention through a unique appearance, and encourage the consumer to interact with the object and to observe the advertising or information contained thereon for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display apparatus which is inexpensive and catches a consumer's attention.